The First Mate
by Son of Jason
Summary: Foxy is put back into action when he is repaired by a man by the name of Justin. Things couldn't have been going better for Foxy, but even he didn't believe his luck when a new animatronic is brought to the Pizzeria so that Foxy would no longer be alone.
1. Repairs

****The First Mate****

**Chapter One: "Repairs"**

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – November 1st, 1993;_

"_Nearly finished_." Justin thought to himself. He had been hired to give maintenance to the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. So far he had to relocate Freddy's shoulder, pop Chica's bottom beak back into place, and oil Bonnie's servos. He was currently attempting to fix the most neglected animatronic he had seen in his life, Foxy the Pirate. Foxy was still torn up from his time in the parts and service room in the 'other' location. Justin shuddered when he thought of that place, it was larger and had more animatronics, but it was also where the Bite happened...

Getting back on track, Justin was putting patches of fur on Foxy where his endoskeleton was showing. He had asked one of the employees to get him a spare torso from the back, seeing as Foxy's current one was torn, but they seemed too scared to want to go back there. As if they wouldn't come out if they went in... There was also the fact that Foxy's pants were ripped down the sides and Justin didn't have the material to replace it. Knowing that he would have to go to the store, Justin decided to pack up for now and get the supplies so that they were ready when he needed them. He was going over his mental shopping list when the CEO of the restaurant, Mr. Fazbear, came up to him with a large plastic bag.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get these to you sooner, but we have had a busy day today. I hope you can understand." He said, holding out the bag.

"Thank you!" Justin said with a smile on his face. Inside the bag was a bit of cloth and a sewing needle, tons of scrap metal, and a pair of leather gloves for protection. Everything he needed to fix up the animatronic! "_Or even make a brand new one..._" He thought.

Mr. Fazbear wandered off as Justin continued the repairs. It took him a couple hours, at the very least, to fashion the scrap metal so that it would fill the hole in Foxy's chest. It took him another hour to find the right fabric to sew onto Foxy's pants. And finally, it took him half an hour to dye some of Foxy's dull hair. Once he was done with Foxy, the eighteen year old stood back and admired his work. In his opinion, Foxy looked better than he had when he was first made.

After double checking that Foxy was completely repaired, Justin stepped out of Pirate's Cove. Justin checked the clock, noticing it was now 11:50 at night. He started heading for the doorway when something caught his eye.

"What's this?" He asked to himself. Justin went through the west hallway towards the end where he saw a poster of Freddy ripping his own head off. Amazed, he touched the wall right next to the poster which, incredibly, moved. He peered into this secret room and immediately jumped out of his skin. On a table was a yellow suit that looked similar to Freddy...


	2. The New Guy

**Chapter Two: "The New Guy"**

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – November 2nd, 1993;_

Foxy still hadn't woken up. He'd been shut off for repairs yesterday and he guessed the mechanic had forgotten to turn him back on. He slowly started to power back up by himself. First came his ears, as soon as they activated he heard something. Someone was in his cove, but he didn't know who. As his joints were starting to activate, he strained his ears for the sound of the intruder... Nothing. Finally, his eyes opened up and he could clearly see what had been in his cove.

In front of him stood an animatronic Foxy didn't recognize. It was shaped like a large cat, a lion maybe. The lion wasn't activated and that made Foxy wonder how it got there. The lion was dressed as a sailor, with leather boots, baggy pants like Foxy's, a blue striped shirt, a red bandanna, and he had a sheathe for a small dagger he carried.

"What th' heck?" Foxy said, confused by this presence. His mind then suddenly flashed back to his year as spare parts for his replacement. Thinking this was the same deal, the fox growled at the lion and looked for some rope to tie him up with. After finding some in his abandoned set, he then commenced to trapping the lion. Once the fox was sure the rope was secure, he turned the animatronic on.

"AGH!" The lion shouted as power surged to his brain.

Foxy put his hook up to the lion's chin before he began the interrogation. "Who be ye 'n what be ye purpose?!" He shouted, causing the lion to flinch.

"I'm Leo!" The lion said. " I'm here to be your partner!" Foxy was taken aback by this.

He stared at Leo before stuttering "P-p-partner?"

"Yes!" Leo shouted, obviously fearing for his life. "I'm your partner!"

Foxy removed his hook from Leo's chin, but he didn't untie the lion, he had to be sure he wasn't lying. "Why I trust ye?" He growled.

"Don't you recognize me?" He asked while staring at Foxy with innocent brown eyes.

"Bin never seen ye in me life, laddie." The fox replied. At Foxy's words, Leo slumped his shoulders. Foxy realized that Leo was sad about his answer, as if he had lost a friend during the course of their conversation.

"Fine, I'll untie ye," Foxy said, "but if ye dare attack me!" Foxy raised his hook to scare the lion, it worked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He whimpered. At that, Foxy cut the rope with his hook and helped the lion up.

"Thank you." He said nervously.

"Don't thank me yet, laddie." Foxy replied, "Freddy still has to decide whether ye can join or not." With that warning, the fox motioned for Leo to follow before running off towards the stage.


	3. Introducing Leo

**Chapter Three: "Introducing Leo"**

_Mr. Fazbear's Office – November 2nd, 1993;_

"So you're telling me that you want to unbalance our fragile budget to try to get a new animatronic in here," Mr. Fazbear said, "correct?"

"Oh I assure you, this new animatronic won't cost you anything," Fritz stated, "in fact, he's already here!"

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry Mr. Fazbear, I already made and programmed him with the help of an anonymous expert." Fritz said with a huge grin. "I will give him to you for free as something to remember me by." As he says this, he heads towards the door.

"Wait!" Mr. Fazbear called. "Have you seen Justin? The boy didn't come home last night."

Fritz turned and simply said, "Haven't seen him."

* * *

"Hm..." Freddy hummed as he circled the lion. "Interesting, he just showed up in your cove Foxy?" The bear asked.

"Aye, 'n th' laddie claims to be me new partner." The fox replied. At this, Chica smiled, happy that Foxy now had a friend.

"So you want to perform with Foxy, why?" Freddy asked.

"It's what I was programmed for!" He squeaked.

"But do you want the part?" The bear quickly replied.

"Of course I do!" He said, more confident. He was a lion, born to lead, not be a coward! "I want the job, and I'm getting it!" He replied.

The bear was amused by Leo's change in attitude. "You're in." He decided. Everyone gasped at Freddy's verdict, usually it wasn't that easy to get on his good side.

"Really?" Leo asked, taken aback that he had the job.

"Yes, now head back to the cove and think of a story, we have children to entertain." Freddy then turned around and walked to his place on stage, ready to perform.

The lion ran with Foxy back to the cove where they started quickly coming up with a background story for him while Bonnie turned to Freddy.

"What did you see in him?" He asked.

"He's a coward trying to fight his true nature," Freddy replied, "he amused me and I am sure he will also amuse the children."

"Whatever you say, boss." Bonnie said while tuning his guitar.


	4. The Performance

****Chapter Four: "The Performance"****

_Pirate's Cove – November 2nd, 1993;_

"Ye be knowin' ye script, laddie?" Foxy asked his newly appointed partner.

"I think I have most of it down." Leo replied while recounting the story again.

"Jolly, if you need anythin', just let Foxy be knowin'." As he says this, a bell chimes, signaling the front door opened. Foxy peered through his curtains just in time to see the night guard leave, matting down his sleek black hair with one hand while the other held a purple guard's uniform. He turned and looked at Pirate's Cove just long enough so Foxy could see his dark brown eyes before heading out the door.

Foxy turned and sighed, he didn't like that guard, none of the animatronics liked him. "_He looks so familiar_..." Foxy thought.

"Hey Foxy," Leo said, "do you guys like, date?" He asked.

"Well, Bonnie 'n Chica both like each other, but they be too shy to admit it." He said. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing really, just curious." Leo said, but Foxy knew there was more to it than that, but he didn't press his partner. The bell rang again, and this time children poured in with their parents, fighting over the closest seats to the stage. Foxy smiled, he loved kids. He watched as they took their seats and listened to Freddy's show. It was the usual songs, but at the end, Freddy pointed towards Pirate's Cove and said that the attraction had been fixed. Some of the older kids smiled because they remembered Foxy and were heartbroken when he was labeled 'out-of-order.'

Music began to play and the curtains moved, revealing Foxy and Leo. Everyone was shocked when they saw the new animatronic, the parents especially since he had a dagger. Foxy saw the sign that had been keeping kids away for years and with one tug, he pulled it out of the ground and threw it aside, finally free from it's imprisonment.

"Gather round, gather round!" Foxy said. "'N listen to me tales 'o me many great adventures!" Children screamed in excitement and ran to get a better look at Foxy, knocking over others who got in their way.

"Foxy, who's that?" An older boy asked, pointing at Leo.

Foxy chuckled. "'Tis be me new first matey!" He shouted loud enough so the children in back could hear. "He has some tales 'o his own to be tellin' us, don't ye laddie?"

"'O cours!" Leo said, putting on a pirate accent. "I have many great tales to be tellin' 'bout me own experiences as a cap'n sailin' th' seven seas!" A younger boy raised his hand, wanting to ask a question. "Yarr laddie?" Leo asked after noticing his hand.

"Why ain't you a captain anymore?" The boy asked.

"That be a long tale," He replied, "be ye willin' to listen?" He asked with a smile.

The whole room was filled with every kid yelling "Yes!". Leo and Foxy both chuckled.

"Well then," Foxy said, "we better hurry up 'n be tellin' them before they have to be off." Foxy stated. All the children grew silent, waiting for the story.

"It all started when I was a young cap'n..." Leo began, he then commenced to telling them his story of how he had met Foxy at sea and challenged him to a duel. Foxy obliged and almost won until one of Leo's crew stepped in and cut off his right hand. The hyena, nicknamed Hypes for being hyper, went for the killing blow but was stopped by Leo. The lion was furious for his interference and threw him off the ship, into the icy sea. Leo had his crew fashion Foxy a hook and Leo had promised that they would meet again to finish the duel after his crew was disciplined. The children were good listeners and were very sad to see that it was time for them to go home as the restaurant was closing for the night.

"Don't worry lads 'n lasses," Foxy told the children, "we'll be here to finish th' story to'morrow."

"'Til then," Leo said while grabbing a plastic bag, "me 'n Foxy here got ye some fake hooks to commemorate our journey together!" He passed out the hooks to all the kids that had lenient parents. Then one by one, they all filed out until the animatronics were alone.

"You, were, AMAZING!" Chica shouted in glee. "They LOVE you!" Freddy laughed at her childish ways and Bonnie smiled, knowing the gal he loved was happy.

"I agree," Bonnie said, "you guys were a hit!" Bonnie started absentmindedly playing his guitar.

"Thanks," Leo said after he dropped the pirate accent, "I don't have to speak like that off-stage do I Foxy?"

Foxy laughed. "No laddie," He said, "ye don't need to shout like Foxy."

Leo frowned when he heard the door open, he thought they were closed. But then he saw the night guard and his frown turned into a scowl. "**Him**!" He growled, his eyes turning black. "**He needs to die**!"

Leo ran towards the night guard but he bolted, making his way into the office and slamming both doors before Leo could catch up.

"**You'll pay**!" Leo screamed while pounding on the door. "**You'll pay for what you did to me**!"


	5. Trip Down Memory Lane

****Chapter Five: "Trip Down Memory Lane"****

_Fred Fazbear's Pizza – November 14th, 1987;_

I walked into the pizzeria with a heavy heart, it was closing soon... For good. Ever since somebody had stolen the yellow suit in the back of the restaurant, the animatronics had been going haywire. The company had decided that they would let the kids come and play for one final day before the robots were sent to be remade. It was a depressing day, even before it turned into a living nightmare...

I immediately ran down the main hallway towards the Parts &amp; Service room. In the room were supposed to be the original animatronics, the ones that would come back to perform while the new ones were reprogrammed. I wanted to be the first to see them.

Security was always light around the place, I didn't even have to sneak my way in. I turned the doorknob slowly and it clicked before opening. Once I was inside, I had wished I had never went in there...

The animatronics were all in bad shape: Bonnie's head and left arm were gone, Chica's beak was spread apart and her hands were torn off, revealing wires that sparked and fizzed. Freddy wasn't too bad, but he was filled with holes. Foxy got the worst of it, he was basically an endoskeleton with small patches of fur and a Foxy mask, his hook was tarnished and his eye patch had a huge hole in it. As I stared in fear, I noticed that Bonnie had moved. He had turned what was left of his head towards me... If he had eyes, they probably would have been staring me down. I bolted before I even understood what had happened, I didn't even bother to close the door.

I ran around frantically, trying to find my younger sister. I knew she had been invited to a birthday party, but I hadn't stuck around long enough to hear where it was being held. I quickly ran through the list of rooms and decided it was most likely at the Kid's Cove. I made it there and I found her in seconds. I was glad she was safe, and I started to calm down.

I noticed a security guard in the corner, he wore the usual purple wardrobe the company gave their guards. He had blonde hair and bright cerulean eyes. His name tag read: _Jeremy Fitzgerald_. I looked around the room and noticed the animatronic that was hosting the party.

Toy Foxy had earned her nickname '_Mangle'_ from the guards who had tried to put her back together after some vandalous kids had torn her apart. After seeing she couldn't be fixed, the company had made her a tear apart and put back together attraction. As I thought about Mangle, I realized that some of the kids were arguing.

"Hey! I want that piece!" One boy shouted. "Give it here!"

"No! I found it first," The girl with said piece replied, "it's mine!" At her words, the boy threw the first punch, throwing her to the ground while he picked up the piece triumphantly. In retaliation, the girl started scratching him, and soon a full out fight had commenced.

"Break it up you two!" Jeremy shouted before getting in between them. Mangle watched Jeremy shove the kids apart and she lunged, thinking he was trying to hurt them. Jeremy fell in front of me, screaming his head off.

"GET THE HECK OFF ME!" He shouted, then he saw me. "HELP!" He plead. I just stood there, trying to form a scream that would never come. My eyes widened when I saw Mangle getting closer and closer to Jeremy's head.

I would never be able to get his screams out my head. For as long as I lived I would remember the screams of the man I could have saved. Mangle finally got her target, opening her jaws wide as she started tearing bits of Jeremy's face off, depositing them at my feet. His blood pooled around me and I just stood there and watched until Jeremy fell limp. As I started going into a panic fit, I could hear my sister, Bri, calling for me.

"JUSTIN!" She shouted. "JUSTIN RUN!"

But I stood there, I stayed still until Mangle released Jeremy from her grip and snaked away into her little corner. She herself went limp, ready for her attraction to begin again as if she hadn't just attacked an innocent man.

* * *

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – November 1st, 1993;_

Justin felt the same way then as he did now, looking at the suit of Golden Freddy. He knew that the suit had been used in the murders of at least five children. Justin then started to cry, looking at that suit had brought his worst memories back to him all at once. It was too much to handle and he had to lean on the hidden door frame to avoid falling.

"What the heck... Is THAT doing here!?" He shouted angrily.

"Dang," Said a voice behind him, "I had hoped nobody would find that room." Justin whirled around just in time to get a knife to the stomach. He gasped for air and his eyes widened so much he should well have just had no eyelids at that point. "Sorry," Said the man, "I can't let you tell anyone about that room."

He barely heard a word the man had said before he lost consciousness, uncertain if he would ever wake up again.


	6. The Girl

****Chapter Six: "The Girl"****

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – November 2nd, 1993;_

The entire band was in shock. Sure, they all wanted to stuff that 'endoskeleton' back in a suit but... They aren't programmed to do that. Leo had taken to the job with gusto, attempting to reach the night guard before he even got in his office. Why would Leo do that? "_He's different than us_," Freddy thought, "_he shouldn't be programmed for this_..." But then a horrible thought crept into his mind... What if Leo WASN'T different? What if...

Freddy had been scratching his chin when he accidentally bumped his nose, releasing a loud HONK. Freddy blushed as the other animatronics came out of their shock from the noise.

"What the heck is going on?" Bonnie asked. "We didn't tell him that we..." He trailed off, trying to think of a reason for Leo's outburst.

"I have no clue." The bear lied. He had an idea but he hoped that he was wrong.

"And what happened to his eyes? Did you guys see they were black?" Chica asked nervously, her usual happy demeanor gone.

"What the heck be we standin' around like a bunch 'o landlubbers fer?" Foxy asked. "Let's just ask the laddie himself." With that, he ran down the east hallway, beckoning the others to follow. When Foxy reached the door, he found Leo slashing at the door violently with his dagger, yelling a few insults whenever he got the chance.

"**Dang it**!" He yelled. "**Open this door you piece of crap**!" He looked inside the window where Chica usually stood, staring straight at the guard who was looking through the cameras. Foxy put his paw on Leo's shoulder and turned him around. "**What do you want**!?" He lashed out at the fox. "**Can't you see I'M BUSY**!?" Foxy was stunned, mere moments ago he was so shy Foxy thought he just wanted to sink into the shadows and disappear. Now he was so angry that even Freddy was getting nervous.

"Listen laddie, we need ye to c- Be that blood!?" Foxy asked, noticing a streak of red coming out of Leo's left eye. Leo put a hand to his face and started rubbing around while Foxy tried to see what was on Leo's face. Freddy just stared, wide eyed at the mention of blood coming from Leo.

Leo took his hands away from his face, his eyes were the usual brown and there was no sign of blood. He muttered something before running off towards Pirate's Cove. Bonnie noticed Freddy's expression. "Freddy?" He asked. "What's wrong?" Freddy regained his original pose, he had pieced together the evidence and came to a conclusion about Leo. One he didn't like...

"I'm fine," He replied, "everyone get back to their stations. We will not chase after the guard tonight and we will let Leo sort this out himself." He said, glaring at everyone as if daring someone to question him.

"B-but Freddy..." The fox was silenced by the bear's expression, he knew that Freddy would be furious if somebody went against his wishes so Foxy shut his trap.

* * *

_Pirate's Cove – November 3rd, 1993;_

Leo had cried himself to sleep. As soon as he had seen the guard, he lost all control. It had felt as if some outside force had been controlling him, forcing him to try to kill the guard. He thought that the gang hated him now, he was certain when Foxy came back to the cove and refused to even make eye contact with him. As oily tears streamed from his eyes, he wondered where that blood had come from. Animatronics don't have blood...

Eventually his circuits couldn't take the amount of oil lost and he automatically shut down. When Foxy heard his friend power down, he turned to him and noticed the small puddle of oil around the lion. He immediately put the pieces together and sighed. Foxy ran off into the backroom, looking for some extra oil. On his way back, the fox turned to Bonnie and told him about the oil. Since Bonnie was their part-time janitor, he had the glory of cleaning the cove. As Bonnie ran to the supply closet, Foxy carried Leo to the captain's quarters where Foxy had a king sized bed as a prop. He laid Leo on the bed and pulled his shirt up so that Foxy could reach the control panel on his chest.

After a few minutes of fiddling, he found where the oil went and started pouring some into Leo. After filling him to the point that he was about to burst, Foxy closed the control panel, set the oil canister on his desk, and laid down beside Leo since it was the only bed in the cove. Foxy closed his eyes and shut down, taking the rare opportunity for sleep in this restless restaurant.

* * *

When Leo woke up, he found himself lying on a comfy bed with his shirt nearly off. He quickly pulled his shirt down and noticed that Foxy was lying beside him. Leo blushed because he didn't know what the fox had done to him while he was asleep. Leo got up and walked out of the cove to check what time it was. He glanced out the curtains and looked at the clock. It was 1:00! He had missed half the day! He quickly opened the curtains, hoping to start late rather than never when he realized that there were no kids.

"What?!" He asked, almost to himself.

"Kids went on a week long school field trip to D.C.," Freddy replied, making Leo flinch, "all of the kids who couldn't afford to pay were given tickets by an anonymous source." At this Leo realized that meant there were no kids in town.

"So we're closed?" He asked.

"No, there are still some adults left that enjoy Chica's cooking. But we aren't performing." The bear responded quickly. "Also you might want to thank Bonnie for cleaning the cove up after you." Leo yet again flinched, he had made a mess that Bonnie had to clean up? Before he could ask what he had done, Freddy walked back onstage.

Leo still had a feeling that the crew members were uncomfortable with him so he was only going to thank Bonnie and head back to sleep when the door opened. In walked a beautiful young woman. She had long, dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and an elvish face. She had lines near her eyes that showed that she smiled a lot, but right now, she was crying. Leo felt that feeling again, the one where it was like he was being controlled and this time, he agreed with the force's actions. He walked over to her and asked her what was wrong, making her jump because she hadn't noticed them.

"Sorry!" Leo apologized while starting to blush, he didn't know why but this woman seemed... Important to him.

* * *

When she heard the voice she had turned around, ready to smile and give its owner a hug, but she did NOT see who she expected. In front of her was one of the animatronics, a new one by the looks of it. He was a lion and he wore a sailor's suit. She jumped back and let out a small scream. Not only was she scared, but her heart broke. She began to sob, thinking this robot's appearance was just adding insult to injury, and she had a BIG injury. Through her sobs she heard him trying to apologize. But she didn't want to hear it. Her thoughts wandered off to why she was here and she turned and went to the manager's office without saying a word to the robot, her sobbing only increasing as she got closer to the doors.

* * *

Leo stood there, mortified by what had just happened. He had scared a human. After feeling like he was losing his place here, he thought this was just a big joke. His heart broke when she ran towards the manager's office, he felt like she wasn't a stranger... He felt like he should know her...

* * *

"D-do... Do you have... Have any news?" She asked Mr. Fazbear through sobs.

"No Marian, I've asked around but none of the employees know what happened to him." Mr. Fazbear replied. "What's wrong Marian? You seem sadder than usual..."

"I-it's nothing... Just that new animatronic." She said shakily. "He had asked if I needed help and I … I just broke down and started sobbing." She recounted everything that had just happened.

"I see... I see..." Mr. Fazbear said, his eyes staring intensely at Marian. "If I hear anything, you'll be the first to know. We will find him." He said, trying to comfort the girl.

"Thank you." Marian said as she turned to leave. Once back in the main restaurant, she saw the new animatronic again. He was sitting on the edge of Pirate's Cove and he looked miserable. She thought of how rudely she had acted towards the animatronic and she decided to apologize to him before she left. She started to walk slowly towards Pirate's Cove.

Leo didn't hear her approach, now it was his turn to jump. The girl from before walked up to him and apologized for her behavior earlier. "I've just lost someone important to me," She said, "I've been trying to find him ever since he went missing." He listened to her story and tried to comfort her, but he just didn't know what to do. He had never been in this situation before. As he listened, he started to care more and more for the girl. He knew that she was hurt and he wanted to help her, but he just didn't know how he could. When she was done speaking, he introduced himself as Leo, Foxy's first mate.

"If you ever need to talk to someone," He said to her, "you come straight down here and me and Foxy will do our best to cheer you up!" He finished off his sentence by giving her a caring smile and she returned it.

In her head, she thought "_He's just like_..." but she quickly shook the thought off her mind. She thanked him for the offer and left the premises. Leo watched her dreamily from his seat on the edge of the cove. He heard somebody chuckle behind him.

"Someone's got lust." Foxy cooed with a smirk. Leo blushed.

"Shut up!" He said. Foxy knew he hit the jackpot and laughed a bellowing laugh that made everyone stare at them.


	7. The Kiss

****Chapter Seven: "The Kiss"****

_The Kitchen – November 3rd, 1993;_

Bonnie could hear Foxy laughing, so he poked his head out the kitchen door and saw the fox laughing his heart out while Leo blushed. Obviously, something had just happened and he had missed it. Bonnie closed the door to try to muffle the sound. He was happy that the fox was enjoying himself, but right now he had to make his move. Bonnie had always loved Chica, but he was too shy to admit it. But now, he had to do something! Chica was busy making pizza for the customers and since he was not performing today, the bunny decided to hang out with his crush.

Chica turned to Bonnie. "What's Foxy laughing about?" She asked with a smirk.

"I don't know," He replied, "I saw Leo blushing, maybe Foxy is teasing him?" The bunny innocently suggested.

"We'll have to ask him later." She said before turning back to her oven. Bonnie started to sway on his feet. He felt so nervous about being with Chica alone, but he had to get over his nervousness! If he waited for Chica to show interest, she might already be taken by Foxy, Freddy, maybe even Leo. Bonnie couldn't let that happen, he was always the first to act. Whether it be hunting down the guard or striking up a conversation, Bonnie was usually already started before any of the others even thought to do something.

"So, how have you been lately?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Not too bad, I'm still a little concerned over Leo's 'problem'." She replied but she also thought, "_I'm nervous as a criminal facing the death sentence right now_."

"Yeah, I am too..." Bonnie said, slightly discouraged that she was thinking about Leo. Bonnie mentally slapped himself, this is no time to get jealous over something like that. Leo had a serious problem and they all should be concerned for him. He decided to change the subject.

"You need any help with the baking?" He asked. Even though he was a terrible cook, he would gladly help her if needed.

"No, I- I'm good..." She stuttered, pleased that he had offered. Her nervousness was increasing, soon it would threaten to show itself by more than just stuttering.

"Ok..." Bonnie said awkwardly. "Do you um... Need anything?" He asked, this conversation was starting to go nowhere.

"N-n-no... I have everything I need." She stated.

"Well... I guess I'm just gonna get in your way so I'm gonna go back to the stage." Bonnie said with a defeated tone.

"No!" She practically shouted. "You're fine!" She said after lowering her volume. Bonnie smiled and sat on a stool by the kitchen's island.

"Chica... I... I..." Bonnie tried to form the words but he couldn't. Chica stared at him quizzically, her gaze seemed to go straight into his soul. He closed his eyes, thinking if he didn't see her, his nervousness wouldn't be so bad. He suddenly felt a lot calmer and spoke three simple words.

"I love you..." Bonnie said. He opened his eyes and looked at Chica, she had tears of joy in her eyes and she was smiling so warmly... Bonnie returned her smile and was met by a tackle-hug. Chica stared into Bonnie's eyes and the bunny could tell by her eyes alone that she felt the same way. As Chica's beak reached his lips, he was stunned. She had actually accepted him! He quickly got over this and returned the kiss, showing all of his affection for her in a single action.

It felt like hours before they broke apart, but they both needed to breathe. As they both gasped for air, they heard somebody clear their throat. "Am I... Interrupting something?" Leo asked sheepishly. All three of them started to blush.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked a little harsher than he had wanted to, but Leo understood that the bunny didn't mean it that way. It was just like that because of their current situation.

"I wanted to... Thank you for um... Cleaning the cove up after me last night." Leo's blush increased as he acknowledged that he had forced Bonnie to clean his mess. It was even worse now that he had walked in on them.

"You're welcome..." Bonnie said shyly, the awkwardness hung in the air as all of them just stood there. Bonnie quickly remembered what he had seen mere minutes ago and asked Leo the question that had started their conversation. "What was Foxy laughing about?"

Leo's blush darkened. He obviously didn't want to talk about it, but he owed it to them for ruining their moment. "Well... There was this girl who came into the restaurant crying." He began. "I asked her what was wrong and she screamed and ran. She later came back and apologized to me and explained why she was so upset." Leo started backing up towards the door, he didn't want to tell the rest of the tale.

"Continue." Chica said, a smirk on her face as she started to piece together the clues.

"Well... Um..." Leo cleared his throat again before proceeding. "I um... I kind of um..." His blush incredibly darkened again. Bonnie put the pieces together and laughed.

"Leo," He said, "you sly dog." Leo's face went as red as a tomato when Bonnie said that.

"Look who's talking..." Leo mumbled before he ran out the door. Bonnie and Chica both laughed before they closed the door and went back to their 'business.'


	8. Revelations

****Chapter Eight: "Revelations"****

_The Secret Room – November 2nd, 1993;_

Justin woke up bound to a chair. He could feel a hot liquid run down his chin. From the feel of it... It wasn't drool. He remembered the incident from mere hours ago perfectly, it was all that was on his mind while he slept after all. He began to squirm around and felt a searing pain in his gut. The stab from earlier was still bleeding. He stopped squirming and instead decided to check his surroundings. He was in a room that he recognized, it was the room that had gotten him in this mess.

The floor tiles were like a checkers board, black and white arranged in a diagonal pattern with every two lines being the same color. A similar pattern was on the gray walls, but there were only two lines shown and they were outlined in red. On a table with a faded cloth sat Golden Freddy. He seemed deactivated but he heard that all of the animatronics go 'funky' during the night. The chair he was bound to was a regular office chair, like one you would see in a principal's office at the local school. Justin looked down at himself and he suddenly felt nauseous. In the middle of his chest was a small hole from where he had been stabbed, below that his clothes were stained in his blood. It was a miracle he was still alive.

"_I won't be for long_..." He thought miserably. He tried to let out a small shout, maybe Mr. Fazbear would hear him and save the day, but all he managed was a kind of gurgling sound. He started to lose hope when a door behind him opened. He spun around on the office chair to see who had entered and his heart stopped. It was his attacker. In one hand, he held an endoskeleton, in the other he held a standard animatronic body.

"Let's get to work." He said with a smile, an evil light dancing in his eye. Before Justin could do anything, the man took an electric razor out of a drawer in a nearby cabinet and went to work. He shaved Justin's brown hair clean off, straight into a plastic bag at his feet. The man didn't care when he nicked his 'patient', in fact he seemed to enjoy Justin's pain. When all of his hair, including his eyebrows, was in the bag, the man cut Justin free. Justin was shocked and went to lunge at his captor when the man pulled out the knife from before and shoved it into Justin's knee.

Justin gurgled some more, spewing blood from his mouth as he tried to form a scream. The man chuckled. "Just a precaution..." He said. He then knelt next to Justin and told him everything he was going to do before he died. Justin didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to do any of these things! But he couldn't protest, if he did he would only die sooner. He also knew that if this was going to happen... He was going out with style.

"Now," He said as he finished telling Justin all those horrible things, "what will we make?" From another drawer, he pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper. He wanted Justin to draw a schematic for his death. Justin obliged, knowing that resisting would make everything worse. He drew an outline for the suit and managed to gurgle out 'color' in a request for colored pencils. The man in purple gave him a set and Justin colored the drawing, making sure the detail was perfect. When he was done, the man took the photo and then studied it. He noticed that the drawing had his victim's eye and hair color: Brown. He guessed that the suit was representing his favorite animal, and the clothes obviously showed what role he wanted to play after he was stuffed.

The man set the paper aside and brought Justin some tools and other supplies needed for the build and then he was sent to work. As Justin worked, the man would start cutting at his cheeks, telling him to work faster. Justin did his best to stay true to the drawing. The man left at one point, although he quickly returned with clothes similar to the ones in the drawing. Justin hadn't even noticed his captor's exit, he was so engrossed in the work that he didn't even feel the pain anymore. It was just a chill that bothered him more than hurt him.

When he was finished painting the main body, Justin started making the tail with bits of the scrap metal Mr. Fazbear gave him. Soon, he had it completed and focused on making the head. He didn't have many things, but there was a bit of animatronic-making machines tucked into a corner of the room Justin hadn't seen. He quickly made a mold of the head and in about an hour, had the actual head made. He was working with incredible speed, now that he had the two new parts made, he painted them. He mostly used yellow, but he used brown for the tip of the tail which had been made with some of his hair, just one of the twisted things about the monster he was making.

The man had explained that he was the one that had killed the children all those years ago, and that the bodies had somehow found their way into the animatronics. Since all of the current suits were occupied, Justin was forced to make a brand new one for himself made out of parts of his own body. He could still feel the man's knife every now and then, his cheeks must have been too damaged to hurt more because the man was now cutting all over his newly shaved head. The cold grew and grew with every swipe...

All too soon, the head was finished. Its eyes were brown, just like Justin's. Its mane was the bulk of his hair, only painted with a more rich brown. Justin started to cry. "_This is it_!" He thought. "_That man said that he would put the clothes on the animatronic after I was inside it! I'm doomed_!" His cries started to turn into loud, gurgling sobs. He wasn't left with much time to pity himself however, as the man then pulled him to his feet and opened the main body of the animatronic. As Justin was shoved inside, the pain started coming back. It was no longer a cold feeling, he had no work to distract him. As the man closed the animatronic suit, Justin could feel his body being crushed. Justin was somehow still alive, it hadn't killed him yet. The pain was almost too much to bear, then his left eye fell out.

He didn't know how it was possible, but he could still see out of it. As it rolled around on the floor, Justin saw his now shredded face. His skin looked like it was a piece of crumpled up, red construction paper. His blood had basically been absorbed into his skin, permanently staining it blood red. He closed his eyelids to stop the horrible sight, but his eye was on the floor. His sobbing quickly turned into terrified screams, but it was useless. It was too early for any employees to be here. It was only him, the man, and some robots.

Justin was grateful when the man stepped on the eye, squishing it into pulp. He knew that he should be hating this man, but he was still grateful. There were only four things left on his captor's agenda: Kill Justin, put the endoskeleton in the suit with his corpse, clothe the animatronic, and carry it out to its place. Justin watched as the man picked up the head, with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices newly installed, and walked towards him. Justin closed his eyes and braced himself but he was surprised when the man asked him a question.

"What's his name?" He asked with that cursed smile.

"L-Leo..." Justin managed to say before being over come by a coughing fit. He thought of his family: Of Bri, Marian, Benessa, Jason, Kim, David, Daisha, and Chuck. He thought of his friends: Of Andrew, Adrian, Arianna, Donna, Ben, Anthony, Jonathan, Johnny, Alex, and Elizabeth. Then the mask went on, and he thought no more.

His final image was that of his killer. His final image was that of Fritz Smith.

* * *

_Pirate's Cove – November 4th, 1993;_

Leo woke up with a gasp. That nightmare had seemed so real... He got up out of bed and noticed Foxy was still asleep. It was darker than usual, so it was still night. He walked over to Foxy's desk and looked into a small mirror next to the near-empty can of gas. Foxy had explained what had happened that night and it was definitely better than what Leo thought had happened.

He knew it was against the rules but... Couldn't he take a peek? Just to be sure? Leo slowly took of his mask, and when he looked again into the mirror, he dropped it. His endoskeleton was caked in blood... And after that nightmare he knew whose it was. The bang had woken up Foxy and he was staring angrily at Leo.

"What do ye think ye're doin'?!" He yelled. "Put ye mask back on before Freddy finds out!" But Leo didn't hear him. He ran out of the room and into the cove, looking for a place to hide so he could collect his thoughts. He hid in a corner behind the ship and started to wheeze. He noticed that he had sat next to the sign that Foxy had thrown away earlier. The sign had changed, it now read: **IT'S ME**! Leo threw the sign angrily, he threw it so far that it actually landed at Freddy's feet.

Soon, all three of the main animatronics ran towards the cove. Sometime during the search, Foxy joined them in the hunt for Leo. He quickly explained about Leo taking his mask off and running away. Foxy didn't know what had upset him so much, but it clearly wasn't good. Chica did a quick scan of the area and motioned the others to follow her when she spotted their lion friend.

"Leo!" She yelled at him. "What's wrong?!" Then they all noticed the blood. In that instant, Freddy knew his ideas were accurate. Leo looked up at them with oily tears snaking their way down his blood-stained endoskeleton.

"I have a dead man inside me!" He sobbed loudly.


	9. From Bad to Worse

****Chapter Nine: "From Bad to Worse"****

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – November 4th, 1993;_

Leo's words still hung in Bonnie's ears. "I have a dead man inside me!" He had sobbed. Leo had explained to them how he used to be Justin, the mechanic that had repaired them about three days ago. He told them all the gruesome details he remembered about his death: The hair, the cuts, being stuffed, etc. He even told them he recognized his killer, Fritz Smith the night guard. Freddy didn't look at all surprised at this news, Bonnie wondered if the bear had known all along.

Bonnie and the others had always hated the guards, but Fritz in particular had always been their least favorite. When Leo had told them about Fritz's confession about being a child killer, Bonnie stiffened up. He knew that they were the same person... He now had a name and a face for that cursed purple man. Bonnie didn't remember much about his death, except the fact that it had been painful. The bunny remembered as that purple man sawed his arm off... How he had brought the knife to his face and started to slowly, methodically tear his face off.

By the time Leo finished his story, all of the animatronics were in tears. Bonnie knew he wasn't the only one who was suddenly reminded of their horrible deaths. "Leo..." He said, choking up. "How can we help you?"

"If...If you see Marian," The lion replied while a tear snaked down his exposed endoskeleton, "tell her to come see me. That I have some news about her fiance..." Bonnie's heart dropped. No wonder they had gotten along so easily, they had already known each other even if they didn't actually know it. Bonnie promised that he would personally escort her to him, Leo's face showed a flicker of a smile before he ran off to Foxy's room.

The animatronics agreed that when Leo was ready to talk some more, they would make a plan to take down Fritz. Then they went their separate ways, each absorbed in their own train of thought. Bonnie was in the storage closet, none of the others ever ventured in there so it was a good place for him to think. "_Fritz_..." He thought. "_Oh am I gonna enjoy killing you tonight_!"

Bonnie heard the bell chime, someone had entered the building. He remembered his promise to Leo and he went to see who it was. He spotted her right away, she was just like Foxy had described her. The bunny saw her look towards Pirate's Cove, as if searching for someone who should be there. She spotted Bonnie coming towards her and she started going towards him.

"Have you seen Leo?" She asked.

"I assume you are Marian?" Bonnie replied.

"Yeah, look... I need to talk to Leo so if you could just tell me where he is..." She started.

"Follow me," The bunny cut her off, "he needs to tell you something important." And with that, Bonnie went into Pirate's Cove with Marian at his heels. When they reached Foxy's room, Bonnie knocked on the door. "Leo?" He asked. "Marian's here!" He said. The door unlocked and Leo was there, his face had been stained from his tears so he had two black lines down the side of his face.

"Come in." He said in a depressed tone. Leo sat down next to Foxy's desk where the extra oil was in case he needed it while Bonnie and Marian took the bed. "I have some news about Justin." He said while looking at Marian. She instantly seemed more awake.

"Where is he?!" She practically yelled.

"Marian..." Leo replied. "I'm so sorry... He's gone..."

* * *

_Jason's House – August 8th, 1993;_

It was Justin's eighteenth birthday, and the happiest day in Marian's life. She and Justin had been dating for a couple of years and they loved each other, but when Marian had turned eighteen herself she was forced by law to break up with him. Now they were back together. Justin always lived with his Dad during the summer, he loved his Mom but... He rarely ever got to see the rest of his family that lived with his Dad.

The party had just finished and while the rest of his family was cleaning up, he took Marian outside to the back yard. He had gotten a lot of good presents, he was a gamer so of course about 98% of them were video games, but he did have one last present. Only this present wasn't for him...

He lead Marian behind his Grandpa's shed, his grandparents had been sent to a nursing home in Florida and he hadn't seen them since then. Justin had missed his Nanan and Pawpaw so much...

"I got you a present." He told her with a smirk.

"I thought it was YOUR birthday?" She replied sarcastically. Justin took a step forward and tripped on a twig. Marian giggled when she helped him up. What she hadn't noticed was that Justin's hand had shot into his pocket and pulled something out. He took her hand but only took it for so long before releasing it and showing Marian what was in his hand.

"Marian?" He asked. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

"NO! NO!" She screamed at the animatronic. "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Marian had tears streaming down her face, she didn't want to hear this. In response, Leo... Took off his head?! She looked at his endoskeleton and immediately noticed the blood. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" She screamed. "STOP IT!" But she knew that they weren't lying at this point. She started to run away but Bonnie grabbed onto her and pulled, hard...

She let out a scream of pain and started holding her dislocated shoulder. Bonnie started to say something but was stopped when Leo tackled him and pinned him to the wall.

"**HOW DARE YOU**!" He screamed, his eyes were black. "**HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I DID THAT TO CHICA**?! **HUH**?!" Bonnie instantly realized that Leo was threatening Chica and Bonnie got angry. He started to struggle until he eventually freed his right arm. Before Leo could do anything, the bunny unsheathed the lion's dagger and sunk it deep into Leo's chest. He heard his friend gasp for air before he went limp. As Bonnie pulled the dagger out, Leo's lifeless suit fell to the floor.

"NO!" Marian yelled, now terrified for her life. But she had nothing to fear for. Bonnie dropped the dagger and ran, oily tears spewing out of his own black eyes. He ran for the closet.

"_**WHAT HAVE I DONE**_?!"


	10. To Set Things Right

****Chapter Ten: "To Set Things Right"****

_The Closet – November 4th, 1993;_

Bonnie was officially the world's biggest jerk. What was he thinking? Leo had tried to make him understand how he felt about what the bunny had done to Marian. So he stabs him. Wasn't he a great friend?

Bonnie sat alone in the closet, trying to comprehend what he had just done. Leo wasn't dead, he just needed a repair. But how would the mechanics react to the fresh corpse inside their friend? None of the animatronics, with the exception of Leo, knew how to fix robots. The bunny furiously searched in his mind for someone he knew who could save Leo without getting them scrapped. He could only think of one person...

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this..." Bonnie grumbled to himself before heading to the dining room.

* * *

Fritz always came to the restaurant around noon for a free lunch. He wasn't in danger, the animatronics couldn't do anything to him during the day. That was why he was surprised when the purple rabbit walked up to him. Fritz yelped and went to jump out of his chair when the animatronic raised his paws to show he wanted peace.

"_Is this some sort of trick_?" Fritz thought, but he stayed his ground. "What do you want?" He said aloud.

"I need your help." The bunny said. Fritz stared at him. Help? He wanted help?

"With what?" The guard responded cautiously.

"Leo," He said before bowing his head, "I sort of... Stabbed him..." Fritz was surprised. He had stabbed the lion? But... Weren't they friends? "I accidentally hurt his girlfriend." He quickly explained. "He yelled at me and asked what if that had happened to Chica and... And I flipped out." The bunny was shyly rubbing his feet together.

"Why should I? You guys try to kill me every night I work here!" Fritz retorted. Bonnie sighed before he made an offer the guard couldn't refuse.

"If you fix him and say nothing about Justin's corpse," Fritz flinched. How did they know about that? "then I won't attack you during the night. Ever." He finished.

Fritz jaw almost touched the floor. The last two nights of his job without having to worry about Bonnie? Count him in! "Show me the way!" He shouted, a wicked grin on his face. The bunny just said in the ship in Pirate's Cove and ran back to the closet.

Little did they know that a certain bear had been eavesdropping on them. Freddy followed Bonnie and Fritz, who was going to get supplies from the secret room to fix Leo.

* * *

"Housekeeping!" Fritz announced as he knocked on the door to Foxy's room. He didn't even wait for an answer, he just opened the door and stepped in. Foxy, Chica, and Marian were all kneeling around the limp form of the lion. Foxy noticed Fritz and started to growl. "A little bird told me that a friend of yours was having some 'technical difficulties' so I decided to come here and help." He said with a grin.

"Please! Help him!" Marian cried out, not knowing who this man was.

"Lass, ye don't want 'tis landlubber to come near ye." Foxy growled.

"Nonsense! I'm here to help!" Fritz gave Marian a grin.

"The same way you helped us?!" Chica shouted.

"No. That little bird also made me a deal to come fix this pathetic excuse for an animatronic! One I simply could not refuse!" He said in an excited tone as Marian gave him the evil eye. Without another word, Fritz knelt next to Leo and began to work.

Fritz couldn't see why the animatronic had shut down really, it only tore a hole in his chest. The cut didn't even graze his endoskeleton. "_It must have been the shock." _He thought. After examining the wound again, he still found that there was nothing damaged inside. Fritz took out some fake fur that matched Leo's and sewed up the hole. He took out some blue fabric and mended his shirt. The lion looked good as new, only problem was he was still out cold.

Fritz knew just what would fix him up... A jump start! He pulled up the lion's shirt and opened the control panel. All guards were allowed to carry tasers in case of intruders, so the guard unclipped his from his belt and sent a jolt through Leo's system. It worked.

"AGH!" The lion screamed. Satisfied with that, the guard turned around and left the room, turning around just for a second to say something.

"Thank you for your business." He said with a bow, then he ran because only Bonnie had promised not to kill him. He hadn't spoken for the others.

* * *

Bonnie was bawling his eyes out. Even if Leo was getting repaired, the bunny still felt guilty. He knew the lion would never forgive him, neither would that Marian girl. Chica probably hated him, so there goes the only person who could ever make him feel happy. Foxy... It was a miracle the fox hadn't started a manhunt for him yet. Freddy was probably going to fire the bunny as soon as they next saw each other. Bonnie's sobs were so loud, he didn't hear the door open.

"That was a brave thing you did," Freddy said, making Bonnie flinch, "putting Leo's life above getting revenge on Fritz." Bonnie just started to cry louder. The bear sighed and took a seat next to the rabbit.

"Don't beat yourself up too much, it was a misunderstanding." The bear said to console his partner. "Besides, once Leo hears what you did he will have no choice but to forgive you." Bonnie looked up from his paws.

"Do you really think he could forgive me after that?!" The bunny screamed. He didn't want to be pitied by the bear, he just wanted to be left alone.

"I do." He said. "Out of all the children who died, your death was the most gruesome. And you gave up your chance of revenge to save Leo." The bear had a point, but still... Bonnie didn't want to be forgiven. His crime was too great to escape unpunished. The bear just sighed, this tactic wasn't going too well. Bonnie couldn't get his mind off being hated by the others.

"Bonnie..." The bear said. "You still have a place here, we can't hate you. We've been through so much together. You can't seriously believe one violent outburst could destroy everything you've done." Bonnie sniffled, still displeased with himself.

Freddy sighed. "I'll leave you to your thoughts. Just remember, you're still our friend." The bear went to get up but hesitated. Then, he leaned over to Bonnie and placed a kiss on his lips. He then straightened his bow tie and left a very stunned Bonnie to try to understand what just happened.


	11. His Last Message

**Chapter Eleven: "His Last Message"**

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – November 4th, 1993;_

The day ended too fast. After repairing Leo, Fritz simply finished his lunch and left with a ghost of a smile on his face. Foxy had set off to find Bonnie and make him pay, but Freddy ordered the fox to leave the bunny to his thoughts and he had no choice but to stand down. Chica was worried for Bonnie, she didn't know what was going to happen now especially considering that she still liked him. She just knew that she had to keep a distance until things settled down, that was the safe route for both of them.

Marian hadn't left Leo's side. She was now fully convinced that Justin was gone, but she didn't lose hope. "_He isn't gone_," She thought, "_he's just in a new body_..." The lion was slowly getting over the attack, but nobody knew how he would react when he next saw Bonnie.

Everyone except Leo, that is. He already had a plan to deal with the bunny. He had no hard feelings, after all he did unintentionally threaten his girl. That thought brought Leo back to reality.

"Your arm!" He said. "I completely forgot about it! Are you alright?" He talked so fast that any normal person would've thought he was a lunatic, but Marian knew her fiance.

"I'm fine." She told him. Her arm hurt, but she was with Justin again, even if he was a robot now. Leo didn't look satisfied.

"Did anybody look out for you while I was gone?" He asked.

"No, but I'm fine! Really!" She was getting a bit flustered, she had no idea if Justin's feelings for her had went with him into that metal shell. "_Back to square one_..." She thought depressingly.

"I could... Try to put your shoulder back in place?" He offered, hating himself as he did. He had a little experience in the chiropractic field from working at D.C. Chiro when he was fifteen, but other than that he was clueless.

"O-okay." She stuttered, if he failed it was going to hurt. Leo gently put his hand on Marian's shoulder and pushed. He heard a pop come from Marian and she winced.

"Sorry!" He said, quickly letting go of her. But she just smiled at him and moved her arm around a little bit. It worked!

Leo looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:40, just twenty minutes until closing time. Marian would have to leave soon. "_Or would she_?" Leo thought.

"Do you want to stay the night here?" He asked. "We need to catch up a little bit." She smiled even wider and accepted his invitation. They then wandered into Pirate's Cove and closed the curtains before heading to the bedroom. Marian laid down first and motioned for Leo to join her. He obliged. As soon as he got on the bed, Marian flung her arm at him in a protective hug, she was NOT losing him again! Leo returned the hug and they began to talk until Marian passed out from exhaustion. As she slept, Leo put his arm around her and shut off for the night.

* * *

Fritz was actually scared for his life for the first time since he took the job. The animatronics were being more aggressive than ever before. Foxy never went back inside Pirate's Cove after a run, he would just stand there with his head at an angle. Chica was in the east hall all night, never leaving for the kitchen or anywhere else. Freddy was still on stage and Bonnie was just sitting in the closet, he'd been like that since his deal with Fritz. He figured that somehow they found out about his little secret and decided to double their efforts.

Fritz looked at the phone and remembered he still had to record something for the new guard that would replace him after retirement. Fritz hit the record button and picked up the phone.

"Day four. Didn't think you'd do it. Listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." He said when the banging started, Foxy had made another run but was met by a closed door. Fritz decided not to open either of them in case the button jammed, if that happened he wouldn't be able to survive.

"It's been a bad night here, for me. I'm kind of glad I recorded my messages for you..." He cleared his throat before continuing, the banging still present at the door. "When I did. Hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime you could check inside those suits in the back room. I'll try to hold out until someone checks, maybe it won't be so bad." The banging was still present, was Foxy ever going to leave?

"I always wondered what was in those heads back there." From off in the distance, Toreador March began to play. Fritz cycled through the cameras and found that Freddy was in the kitchen, playing that cursed song that usually signaled a power outage. The banging continued while Chica started moaning from right outside the door. Fritz cycled through a few more cameras until he reached Cam 2B. The poster that had lured Justin into the secret room had once again changed, now it showed a yellow version of Freddy.

"On no..." Fritz said as he looked up to see Golden Freddy. The yellow bear pounced at him and the two crashed into the phone, ending the message. As the bear vanished, the doors opened to let in the other three animatronics. Only one question hung in the air.

"**What do we do with him**?" Freddy asked aloud, his eyes black as night. They carried him to the backstage and started arguing over how to dispose of him. Eventually, the noise woke up Leo and he left Marian to see what the ruckus was about. When he saw the killer, he knew what to do.

Leo ran down the west hall and opened the hidden door. On the table sat Golden Freddy, the suit Fritz had used to kill so many kids. It seemed only fitting that this would be his death. He grabbed the suit and ran to the others.

"What are you doing with that THING!" Chica shouted in disgust, but Freddy got the memo.

"Rather fitting, isn't it?" Leo asked the bear. Freddy nodded in reply and went to the next matter: Who would do it? All of the animatronics were willing and they all volunteered, but only one could stuff him inside the suit properly. Unknown to the animatronics, Fritz was still alive and he heard every word they said. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he told them who should have the honors.

"Let Foxy do it..." He croaked. They all stared at him. Leo's eyes went black, making him look like Freddy's twin. If Foxy and Chica could, they would have dimmed their eyes as well, but they could not. Foxy walked closer to his killer, the suit in hand.

"You were always my favorite..." He said, looking into the fox's yellow eyes. He then turned his attention to the suit and a flashback played through his mind.

* * *

_Fredbear's Family Diner - 1983;_

Fritz pulled up to the diner that had just hired him for the day shift. His dark purple Dodge Challenger was parked right outside the entrance to the diner. Fritz wore his new purple uniform with a new badge he had gotten from the diner. He looked up from the steering wheel and saw a kid crying at the door. Fritz jumped out of his car and ran to the child.

"What's wrong buddy?" He asked. "Why are you crying?" The child looked at him and started to scream, he didn't know this man. Fritz was startled by the child's outburst.

"Hey now. Stop crying, I'm a day guard see?" He said, pointing to his badge. "I'm here to help." The child continued to scream, nobody was on the street, but he could hear people running around near them, looking for the child. Fritz panicked, he was going to jail because this kid was freaking out. It didn't seem real when he reached into his pocket and pulled out his trusty pocket knife. In a fit of panic, Fritz sunk the blade deep into the child's throat to silence him.

Blood spewed from the child's neck, completely covering Fritz. He looked around frantically for witnesses. He found none on the streets, but he looked into the diner and yelped. The diner's animatronic, Fredbear, was looking straight at him. The animatronics 'eyelids' were wide open in shock. Fritz turned around, jumped into his car, and floored it. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He felt guilt spreading through his heart as he sped towards his house, but he felt another feeling too..._ Pleasure_...

* * *

That had been his first of many murders. If that child would never have screamed, many lives would have been saved. That was his last thought as Foxy brought the mask down on him, he hadn't even noticed he was in the suit until he died. Leo carried him back to the secret room and then they all went their own way.


	12. Redemption

**Chapter Twelve: "Redemption"**

_Backstage – November 5th, 1993;_

Bonnie had a lot on his mind. As he was staring at the table in the center of the room, he thought about Fritz. He knew they had caught the guard last night, he had heard Leo dragging a suit past the door of the closet. He also thought about Chica, was she still mad at him? The thought of losing Chica gave him heartache. Then of course, there was Freddy.

The bunny thought about the kiss Freddy had given him. Did the bear actually feel that way about him? Bonnie sighed and sat on the floor, he was trying to avoid the others but he just couldn't spend the rest of his life in the closet. The door opened behind Bonnie, so he turned around to see who it was. Leo stood in the open doorway.

The bunny gulped, sure that he was going to get beaten to a pulp. The lion slowly walked up to Bonnie who closed his eyes in shame. A tear fell down Bonnie's face, then another, and another. Soon Bonnie was letting out a waterfall of oily tears. The lion had reached Bonnie, the bunny thought it was over for him. Leo then fell onto his knees and comforted Bonnie.

The purple animatronic was taken aback, he was being forgiven? The bunny was even more confused when Leo pulled him in for a hug. "It's okay..." He said, rubbing Bonnie's back. "I'm not gonna hurt you..." Bonnie put his chin on Leo's shoulder and let the tears fall.

"_Freddy was right_..." He thought. "_Leo really isn't mad at me_..." Bonnie continued to sob as he thought about Leo. Then he realized something... "_He doesn't know the truth about us_!" He pulled away from the hug and looked Leo straight in the face. The lion had a worried expression. "Leo, there's something you should know about us..." He began.

"What?" Leo asked, concern now being the dominant expression on his face.

"We aren't that different..." He said while looking down at the floor. "You aren't the only person living with a corpse inside of them..." Although Leo didn't looked startled at this information, the lion pulled Bonnie into another hug.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry." He said. "It was stupid of me to say what I did. I hope you can forgive me."

"Me forgive you?" The bunny was confused. "I'm the one supposed to be begging for forgiveness."

"I'm the one who took it too far." Leo replied quickly. "It's my own fault for provoking you." The bunny couldn't believe this. Leo blamed himself for that? Bonnie found himself returning the lion's hug. Eventually, Leo pulled away and stood up. He held his hand out for Bonnie.

"Nothing good is gonna come out of you beating yourself up." He said. "Let's go talk to the others." Bonnie took the lion's hand and stood up. He was shaking from the emotional moment he just had, but he knew he had to confront the others. He followed Leo back to civilization.

Freddy and Chica were having a conversation on stage while Foxy was sitting on the edge of his cove, looking bored. Marian sat at one of the tables in the dining room, digging into one of the pizzas he had made with Chica earlier. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Foxy looked like he wanted to charge at the rabbit while Marian put on a look of fear. Freddy showed no emotion on his face and Chica was hesitant, waiting to see what Bonnie was going to do. Bonnie took his place on stage while Leo went to sit next to Foxy.

"Hi..." He said to his fellow band members. Everyone went back to what they were doing except Chica, who kept eyeing Bonnie from time to time. He wasn't sure what to do so he just picked up his guitar and started tuning it. Finally, Chica couldn't stand it anymore so she sat down next to Bonnie.

"Hey..." She said. "So you made up with Leo?" She asked.

"Yeah..." He replied.

"That's good..." There was silence for a few minutes before Bonnie spoke up.

"If you don't want to talk to me it's fine..." He said.

"No! I... I missed you." She said. It was true, Bonnie was all she thought about ever since the incident. Now Bonnie was starting to come back to them and she was messing up. If she said the wrong thing, Bonnie just might run back to the closet.

Chica put her wing on top of Bonnie's paw. He didn't protest. She leaned in a bit closer to him and rested her head on his shoulders while she put her other wing around him in a hug. Bonnie returned it. "Don't leave me again..." She whispered into his ear.

"I'll try not to." He promised. Chica glanced around the room to see who was watching and she saw Freddy grinning at them. When he noticed her gaze, the bear gave her a thumbs up. Chica then returned to Bonnie and pecked his cheek before standing up. She gave the bunny a grin and walked towards the kitchen. Bonnie started to follow but Chica noticed, shook her head, and pointed over to Foxy. The message was clear: "_There are others you need to apologize to_." She then walked in and closed the door behind her.

Foxy growled as the purple rabbit approached them, but Leo put his paw on the fox's shoulder to hold him back. "What do ye want, rabbit!?" He growled. Bonnie noticed that Foxy had clenched his paw into a fist.

"I'm here to make amends." Bonnie replied.

"Sure ye be." He grunted.

"Don't worry Foxy, I've forgiven Bonnie." The lion intervened. "It's all in the past." This didn't seem to satisfy the fox as he still looked at Bonnie angrily. The bunny held out his hand to the fox, who took it and used it to bring Bonnie close to him.

"Fer every crime, thar be a punishment. Every trial a sentence." He said. "Ye'll get yours before I sail out, rabbit." Foxy then pushed Bonnie away. The bunny looked hurt more than scared, he had hoped to patch things up with Foxy. Leo sighed before suggesting they both speak to Marian, seeing as how she was afraid of Bonnie. As Bonnie walked away, he swore he saw Foxy grin as if he was imagining how good the rabbit's head would look like on the figurehead of his ship.

Marian looked like she wanted to bolt as they approached, but she stayed where she was because she didn't want to start a scene in front of the other customers. The look on Marian's face reminded Bonnie too much of Fritz when he had made the deal the day before. That made Bonnie feel sad. He didn't want to scare the girl, but she was obviously in abject horror. The two animatronics sat down at her table, Bonnie taking the seat farthest away from her while Leo took the closest.

"Hey honey." The lion said with a smile. Marian began to look more relaxed, as if Leo would protect her from the unholy demon spawn before her. This continued to wear Bonnie down. Aside from Leo, Freddy, and Chica, everybody hated him.

Marian eyed him suspiciously, ready to run in case things went sour. "I'm sorry for what I put you through." Bonnie said. Marian flinched when he started talking, but listened to him. When Bonnie finished apologizing, Marian excused herself to go throw her plate away and started walking towards the nearest trash can. When the trash was disposed of, Marian went to go back to the table, but something caught her eye.

Leo and Bonnie were striking up an everyday conversation when they heard a high-pitched scream coming from the east hallway. They both got up and ran towards the noise. As they approached the hallway, Foxy and Freddy had caught up with them and Chica had just ran out of the kitchen. The group made their way down the hallway and found something that made Leo's blood chill.

The normal posters in this hall had changed, just like the one in the west hall. The posters were usually those of the animatronics, but now they were all that of a crying child, tears streaming down his face as he let out a silent scream. "Marian!" Leo yelled. He began pushing at the wall, which all of the animatronics found strange, until the poster which was closest to the security office opened.

Leo rushed inside with Bonnie right behind him. The others were standing there in shock. Nothing could have prepared the two animatronics for what happened next. This secret room looked exactly like the hallway outside. It had the same wallpaper and tile design, but it was mostly empty. Mostly...

At the far end of the room was a box painted blue with a tattered purple ribbon on it. The paint was chipped and the ribbon was basically cut in half. Standing just inside the box was Marian and an animatronic Leo had never seen before, one that Bonnie knew only too well.

"Puppet." Bonnie said. The slender animatronic had Marian and was keeping her hostage with one arm keeping her in a choke hold while the other was busy fiddling with the broken box. The animatronic simply looked at the rabbit before turning back to the box.

"What is that thing!?" Leo roared.

"Another animatronic!" Bonnie said. "We can only stop him by playing him his music." He pointed to the box, giving Leo all the info he needed for now.

"Well it looks like his music is broken!" Leo growled.

"Don't worry! I know the song! Go get some tools to fix the box!" As Leo ran, Bonnie began to sing:

"_Half a pound of tuppenny rice,_

_Half a pound of treacle,_

_That's the way the money goes._

_Pop! Goes the weasel!"_

By then, Puppet had started listening to Bonnie and his hold on Marian went slack. She jumped out of the box and out of the secret room while Bonnie continued to sing.

"_Up and down the city road,_

_In and out the eagle,_

_That's the way the money goes._

_Pop! Goes the weasel!"_

Leo returned with an armful of supplies and ran over to the box. Bonnie kept the song up.

"_A penny for a spool of thread,_

_A penny for a needle,_

_That's the way the money goes._

_Pop! Goes the weasel!"_

The box's blue paint had been restored. Leo then turned his attention to the ribbon.

"_Every night when I go out,_

_The monkey's on the table,_

_Take a stick and knock it off._

_Pop! Goes the weasel!"_

Leo realized that the ribbon couldn't be repaired. It was too badly damaged. He pulled it off and set to making a new one with the thread he had.

"_Round and round the mulberry bush,_

_The monkey chased the weasel,_

_The monkey stopped to pull up his socks._

_Pop! Goes the weasel!"_

Now that the box looked habitable enough for this animatronic, Leo looked around for the wires and started to connect them.

"_I've no time to plead and pine,_

_I've no time to wheedle,_

_Kiss me quick, and then I'm gone._

_Pop! Goes the weasel!"_

The internal parts of the machine were working, now he just had to work on the handle.

"_All around the cobbler's bench,_

_The monkey chased the weasel,_

_The monkey thought twas all good fun._

_Pop! Goes the weasel!"_

Leo finished just as Bonnie concluded the song. Puppet started to look angry that the song was over until Leo started cranking the handle, making the song begin automatically. The smile returned to Puppet's face and he sunk inside his box. The two animatronics crept out of the room.

They found the other animatronics still staring at the secret door in shock. Marian was just behind them, crying her eyes out. Leo snapped his fingers in front of the animatronics' eyes to take them out of shock before turning to comfort Marian. Bonnie was exhausted after seeing Puppet again. The last time they'd met... Things didn't go so well.

As Bonnie turned to trudge back to the stage, Marian shouted after him. "Thank you Bonnie! You're a life saver!" Bonnie gave her a tired grin and went to rest on the stage while Leo told the others what had just happened.


	13. Misfits

****Chapter Thirteen: "Misfits"****

_Golden Freddy's Room – November 5th, 1993;_

Golden Freddy never got along well with the others. Even his own brother, Freddy, had given him the cold shoulder. Golden Freddy sat on his table, thinking about the events of the other night. He had been surprised when the lion animatronic had dragged him to the backstage area and stuffed Fritz inside of him. He had been in so much shock, he hadn't even fought back. That was the ultimate insult, not only was he forced to possess the suit of the man that killed him, but now he had to share that same suit with him.

Golden Freddy was deep in thought when he heard a human scream. Something was wrong with one of the customers! He couldn't just sit there and mope! The yellow bear tried to get up, but his legs failed him. When he was alive, Golden Freddy had been a cripple, confined to a wheelchair. Even though the suit he was in was fully functional, he still could not stand. He sighed and just decided to use his paranormal powers to get out of the room. He closed his permanently black eyes and felt a freezing chill rush through his body.

When he opened them again, he found himself just outside of the east hallway. He peered down the hall and saw a human girl surrounded by the other animatronics. He could hear a voice singing in the distance and the lion animatronic was running towards the others. Suddenly, he made a left and disappeared. This puzzled Golden Freddy. "_Where did he go_?" He thought to himself. He then noticed Bonnie was missing, probably he was with Leo. Golden Freddy silently crawled to the other side of the hall, trying to see if there was a door that was hidden from his view. There was.

There were posters on the wall that had changed to a picture of a crying child, and one of them had swung open like a door. "_Just like my place_." He thought. The yellow bear recognized the child in the poster, it was the child that had possessed Puppet. Golden Freddy knew who all of the children were, the only thing he had no clue of was their names.

He remembered the little boy that became Bonnie, he was so much like the animatronic. Although he was young, he had a huge interest in rock music. Bonnie happened to be his favorite animatronic, so he dyed his hair purple and wore red contacts so that he looked just like the bunny. He styled his hair so that it looked like he had rabbit ears while the rest was matted down. Golden Freddy had always found him creepy.

Chica had been just a toddler. She had worn a frilly yellow dress that had Chica's '_Let's Eat!'_ bib painted on the front. She was a natural blonde, but like Bonnie's child she had worn contacts to get the eye color right. She always had her hair stuck straight up with a single scrunchie so that her hair was just a little cylinder on the top of her head.

Foxy was a natural red head, but he too used yellow contacts. Even back then, he had an interest in pirates and he even had a fake hook and eyepatch to show his love for piracy. He usually wore the most ragged clothes he had, which was usually a red shirt and some old khakis. He usually kept his hair unkempt because he didn't care for style.

Freddy and Golden Freddy were twins, and they both had the natural looks of the animatronics. Freddy had brown hair and blue eyes while Golden Freddy had blonde hair and blue eyes. But this is where it gets bad, Freddy and Golden Freddy had been girls. Imagine being forced to change gender against your will while still having your mind set on being your original gender. That was what they went through. They had both kept their hair short and they wore these silly little suits that matched their hair color. In other words, they were tomboys.

Puppet's child had a buzz cut but his hair was usually black, his eyes were dark brown. He had lived in a poor family and had always wanted to visit the Pizzeria, but he was too poor to afford the entry fee. He often sat outside on the sidewalk in his tattered black shirt and jeans and cried as he watched Fredbear, since that was the only animatronic at the time of his death.

Golden Freddy even knew Leo's human. He had been there at the stuffing after all. The human inside the lion was obviously much older, he had a light brown childish haircut and dark brown eyes behind a set of gray glasses. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a tattered old gray shirt. Golden Freddy had wanted to help the human so bad, he didn't want another to suffer his fate. But he did nothing. If he had helped the human, he would have been scrapped when the human reported the place to the police.

Golden Freddy quickly glanced behind him and noticed that some of the customers had noticed him and were staring. Nobody knew he still existed. Golden Freddy quickly shut his eyes and found himself in the office. He used the tablet to check the dining room. The same customers that had noticed him were blinking their eyes furiously, obviously thinking they were starting to hallucinate. He then switch to the east hall and listened to the conversation Leo was having with the other animatronics and the girl while Bonnie was seen sulking towards the stage.

"He lulled the thing into a calm just by singing." Leo could be heard saying.

"I would be dead if not for him." The girl agreed. There was an uneasy silence as the info sunk into the group.

"But remember lass," Foxy started, "he almost killed ye before." The girl frowned at him.

"But he still saved me! What's a broken arm to my life?!" She shouted at the fox. Foxy growled and ran off to his cove, he liked to be alone when he was angry. The girl then set out for the dining room with Leo close behind her. Freddy sighed.

"I still can't believe Puppet's been here all this time." Golden Freddy's heart skipped a beat when his brother said this. Puppet was here?!

"Let's go back to the stage Freddy." Chica said.

"You go on ahead, I have something to do." He replied ominously. Chica did as Freddy said and the bear turned towards the camera. "I know you were watching us." He stated. Golden Freddy dropped the tablet in shock as Freddy made his way into the room.

"Why?" He asked with a deadly glare.

"I heard a scream." Golden Freddy's voice was raspy and deep but only about as loud as a whisper. He'd been alone for so long that he hadn't used his voice box in years.

"Don't let me find you spying on me again. Or else." Freddy told his brother. A tear streaked down Golden Freddy's face. Satisfied with that reaction, the brown bear left the room.

Golden Freddy tried to get up again, but he still couldn't stand. So he crawled his way to the east hallway and through the secret door. Puppet was standing there, listening to the tune of his music box. Golden Freddy made his way across the room and tapped Puppet to get his attention. The permanent smile on Puppet's face got wider as he saw his old friend. He dragged Golden Freddy gently across the floor and set him next to the wall before sitting by his long lost friend.

"I haven't seen you in forever." Golden Freddy's raspy voice rang out.

"_It's been too long_." Puppet's voice seemed to come from the walls rather than the animatronic himself. Golden Freddy remembered how Puppet had been the only one to actually accept him, all the others had pushed him away while Puppet greeted him with open arms. In a way, they were both outcasts.

Even though the others liked him, Puppet had always tried to stay away from them. He would often just try to forget about what he had done and what had happened to him by listening to his music box. During the day, it was set to loop the song so that none of the workers had to wind it up. For some reason it wasn't like that during the night. Puppet would go crazy if he didn't have his music so it was linked to the tablet at the old restaurant so that Puppet would stay calm.

Puppet knew that Golden Freddy was deep in thought so he decided to just sit there and enjoy his presence. Golden Freddy was the first to break the silence.

"Where have you been these last six years?" He asked.

"_Locked in this room, the company didn't want to get rid of me so they just kept me in this room_." The slender being replied.

"Why didn't you try to get out?" The yellow bear asked.

"_My music broke_." He said. "_I've been too busy trying to fix it ever since, so getting out was pushed aside._" Golden Freddy couldn't believe Puppet had been wasting away in here for years trying to fix his box. The thought of that made him sad.

Midnight soon rolled by and it was a new day. Little did the animatronics know that in just a few hours, their lives would take a turn for the worse.


	14. Mutiny

****Chapter Fourteen: "Mutiny"****

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – November 6th, 1993;_

Freddy had just come back from leaving the new guard a final message. Fritz had been acting as the trainer for new recruits to this nightmarish post, so he left messages over the phone for them. Since he had just been stuffed, there would be no message for their fifth night so Freddy decided to play a little joke on the new guard.

One of the stock sounds in Freddy's programming was, for some reason, a passage from _Biography of a Yogi_. Freddy manipulated his voice to make it sound deeper and began playing the recording in reverse so that it sounded like demonic garbling. They were all gonna get a laugh out of the new guard's reaction to that, they could already tell.

Once Freddy was done with the message, he went back to the stage where Bonnie sat. The bunny looked at Freddy for a moment before looking down at the floor, his face turning a deep crimson. Bonnie was obviously uncomfortable being alone around Freddy, after all the last time they were in a situation like this Freddy had kissed the lavender rabbit. Freddy sat in Chica's usual place so that he wouldn't upset the bunny. He could hear Chica baking something in the kitchen.

"Freddy..." Bonnie said, looking over to his boss. "I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"Hm?" Freddy grunted in reply, trying to not make any eye contact.

"D-did you... Did you...?" The rabbit seemed unable to form the words.

"Mean it?" The bear asked. The rabbit shook his head yes before staring back at the floor with a deeper shade of red on his face. "I did." The bear simply said.

"I'm sorry Freddy... But I have Chica..." Bonnie started.

"I know you do." Freddy cut him off. "It was stupid of me to even try when you'd just gotten her attention." He heard a slight sigh come from Bonnie and he turned to see his face.

"I won't say that I'm surprised. In fact I thought that you always acted more nervous around me so I just thought..." The bunny turned to face him and he looked at Freddy straight in the eyes.

"It will never happen again." He said in a finalized tone, as if the matter was settled. "I won't tell the others but if you try again..." He turned away and sighed. Freddy was ashamed of himself. What had he been thinking? He had known that Bonnie confessed to Chica yet he still did it.

"I'm sorry..." He said, his voice barely audible. Bonnie was just about to say something when Foxy ran out of his cove towards the stage.

"I be needin' to speak to ye, rabbit." He said in a bitter tone. Hesitantly, Bonnie got up and jumped off the stage.

"What is it?" He asked the fox.

"It be personal." The fox's eye darted towards Freddy. "He don't need to hear it." Bonnie sighed and followed Foxy towards the security office. Freddy looked down at the red and blue tiled floor and started to think about how much has changed in these last few days.

* * *

Leo was unprepared. Marian was once again staying the night at Freddy's. She had taken refuge in the cove and was staying with Foxy and Leo. Around four in the morning, Foxy went to go take care of something. What is was, he wouldn't say. That left Leo and Marian in the cove alone. She was way more awake than the other night when she had fallen asleep in Leo's arms, and she seemed a little on edge too.

"How are you feeling?" Leo asked her. "Are you still shaken up about Puppet?"

"No." She told him with a warm smile. "I'm just a little worried about... About us." Leo could feel himself blush slightly.

"Marian, I'm not so sure that I'm even Justin." He told her with a slight frown. "I know that he's inside of me but... I don't know if he's like... Possessed me..." It was a little awkward trying to explain that he wasn't so sure if they were the same. He did love her but... Was it right? Her fiance had just died. He wouldn't want to make a move on a dead man's girl, even if he was the dead man.

"Leo, I know that you are the same." She told him in a serious tone. "When we first met, you reminded me a lot of him." Her eyes glazed over slightly as she started thinking of that day. All the drama had made it seem like weeks ago when it was only a few days later. "If you weren't possessed by him, I would be very surprised. You are like his carbon copy!"

Leo didn't know how to feel about that. He started thinking of all the things that made him think otherwise, how it always seemed like it was an outside force making him do things against his will when Justin was in control and how he was very violent at times. But then he thought of what they had in common. Good with machines? Check. Great personality? Check. Love Marian? Quadruple check. He just sighed because he didn't know. But although he couldn't make a choice, Marian already had.

She leaned in close and planted a kiss on his cheek that made him jump back in surprise. He stared at her with wide eyes as she leaned in for another. Leo's cheeks were blood red, it would be a miracle if his fur wasn't permanently crimson. The more she leaned in for another, the more Leo found himself anticipating the next one. Soon, the short and sweet kisses turned into long and passionate ones. As they started smothering themselves with each other, Leo could have sworn he heard a scream. He shrugged it off and returned to Marian.

Soon after that though, he heard a terrifying roar that echoed in the restaurant and they both stopped in their tracks. In the distance, they could hear the sounds of fighting. Marian was the first off of the bed. She ran towards the fight with Leo not that far behind her.

* * *

Freddy had arrived way too early. Foxy's plan was to incapacitate Bonnie and act as if Golden Freddy had attacked them and disappeared before the others had arrived. But unfortunately for Foxy, the bear arrived to check out the sounds of Bonnie's screams before Foxy had even removed his hook from the rabbit's head. As the lavender bunny fell to the floor with a loud clanging noise, Freddy released an inhumane roar and charged at the conniving fox.

Foxy had the bear down before he even realized that he heard ruffling coming from the cove and pots crashing down on the floor in the kitchen. He knew the others would be here soon, and he needed more than just a hook to take on two at a time. Foxy quickly glanced around the security room, seeing nothing helpful in case a fight broke out. He then decided to take a drastic step: Using the others as weapons.

He ran over to Bonnie's suit and started pulling it apart. With his hook, it took only seconds and then he turned to Freddy and did the same. He now had an arsenal of scrap metal to take on Leo and Chica. As if summoned by his thoughts, Chica arrived at the office at that exact moment. Her eyes instantly landed on her torn apart boyfriend.

"Bonnie!" She shouted, running towards him. Foxy grabbed at the largest piece of metal, the entirety of Bonnie's back and charged towards the distressed chicken. There was a sickening clang as Chica's entire midsection was pinned to the wall. She pulled and pulled at the metal but it was no use, she was pinned. The force had been enough to basically tear Chica in half. Foxy had never wanted it to go this far. But why stop now?

He gathered up the sharpest pieces of metal and jabbed them into various positions inside of Chica. She screeched and screeched in pain, but there was nothing to do. Soon, like the other two, she slumped down in a limp position. She had taken too much damage to stay conscious. Foxy looked at the broken forms of his old friends, they were all in worse shape than Foxy had ever seen. They were even worse than Mangle. And he did it to them.

"Foxy! What did y-" Foxy, without thinking, swung his hook at the source of the voice. Along with the black oil of his three decrepit friends, a new substance joined the mix. Blood, human blood.

Marian grabbed at her throat which was now searing in pain. She couldn't speak, she couldn't do anything! She just slumped onto the floor, still clutching her gaping wound. That is when Leo walked in.

He couldn't believe his eyes. His three closest friends and his fiance were all lying on the ground, with the exception of Chica who was pinned to the wall. Foxy noticed how Leo's clothes were a little bit disheveled. He put two and two together and realized what he had just done.

"Laddie, I be so-" He was cut of by the massive force of a pouncing lion.

* * *

Leo's heart was filled with such a rage that he knew he would never feel anything like this again. He and Foxy tumbled along until they found themselves in the dining area. The fox somehow managed to throw the lion off and he raised his hook in defense. Leo unsheathed his dagger in defiance.

He fought like a hurricane. Foxy was barely able to deflect his strikes with his hook. Once or twice, Leo got a good stab at the fox's arms making a few good tears, but they only seemed to make Foxy angry. The next hour went on like this: Leo parrying Foxy's hook while trying to get a stab at him and Foxy swinging his hook wildly to make sure Leo couldn't get close enough to do so. Leo was getting exhausted. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever. He needed a plan.

That was when he got an opening. He feigned a strike to Foxy's midsection but crouched and brought the blade down at the last second. The blade cut through Foxy's leg from the knee down, tearing off all of his suit below his knee on that leg. As Foxy screeched in protest, Leo then did the same to Foxy's other leg. The pirate fox fell to the floor, defeated. But Leo wasn't done yet.

He pushed Foxy over, making him lay on his back. Leo then placed his foot on Foxy's hook so he could no longer use it. He then turned his attention to Foxy's other hand. He was going to suffer. With one big tug, Foxy's hand was ripped off by the enraged lion, leaving only the endoskeleton in its remains. Leo picked up his dagger that he had set on the ground and started stabbing Foxy all over on his arms and legs.

Oil pooled around the lion, and the worst part was he was enjoying it. He then got on his own knees and raised his dagger again. He could just feel that his eyes were pitch black, he could feel fresh blood squeezing out of Justin's corpse and out of his eyes. He brought the dagger down. With one final screech, the fox was no more.

When the deed was done, the lion held his head in his hands and roared. His head felt like it was splitting open!

* * *

_Golden Fazbear's Pizza – June 26__th__, 1973;_

Felix was enjoying his day at the new restaurant. He knew the place used to be called Fredbear's, but he loved this version way better. For one thing, there were more animatronics. On the stage with Freddy was a bunny named Bonnie and a chicken named Chica. There was also a fox named Foxy who was a pirate who sailed the seven seas! He was Felix's favorite! There was one more though, a weird Puppet that gave out gifts at the prize corner. He didn't care much for that thing. He was hanging out with two girls from his school, Frederica and Goldie.

They were just talking amongst themselves when an animatronic came up to them. A new animatronic! It looked like a yellow version of Freddy and it was inviting them to a private party in the back! They all accepted the animatronic's offer and followed him to the party. Once they were in the back, they all wanted to throw up. It smelled horrible! As if something was rotting in here. That's when the animatronic turned on the lights.

Against the wall were two other children. Dead children. One was a boy with purple hair, his face, left arm, and right hand were all missing. The girl was just a toddler, her bottom jaw and both hands were gone. Foxy knew these kids, they were his friends that had gone missing! Ben and Chelsea!

Felix turned to run for help, but before he could, the animatronic pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, unable to do anything. The animatronic then moved to Frederica. He stabbed her multiple times in the arms and legs until she went still, dead. He then grabbed Goldie and threw her out of her wheelchair.

He proceeded to cut off her left ear. She tried to shriek out in pain, but it was useless, she couldn't make a sound. He left her like that before returning to Felix. It was brutal, the way that he skinned Foxy's legs until they were nothing but bone. He should have bled to death multiple times, but he somehow was still alive to endure this nightmare. The killer then turned his attention to Foxy's arms and started to skin them near the shoulders. The pain was excruciating, but he still couldn't make a peep. He was in shock, Goldie was too.

When his arms were thoroughly skinned, he looked straight into Felix's eyes and took off his mask. Beneath was a man with matted black hair and very dark brown eyes. His smile was cold and his eyes seemed to be calculating Felix's next move. But he wouldn't make any. The killer raised the knife and shoved it into the left side of Felix's head, right above his eye.

Finally, he turned back to Goldie. She was crying so badly but she still didn't make a sound. She couldn't even accept this was happening. The killer smiled and shoved the knife into her left shoulder. All she did was wince. He pulled it out slowly while twisting the knife to see if she would scream. Disappointed he couldn't get a more satisfying reaction, he shoved the knife into her right eye to finish the job. He took off the rest of the golden animatronic suit and hurried off to his car so that he could wash up at home.

* * *

Leo stumbled into the entrance to the east hallway. Had he just seen the murders? He felt sick. He knew that they all had been possessed by children, even Foxy. It made him sad that Foxy was probably remembering this as Leo cut him open. He heard a noise coming from the end of the hall and he looked up. His heart stopped.

Standing just outside the door of the office was Puppet. In one arm, he seemed to be supporting Golden Freddy while in the other he held Marian.

"No..." He croaked. This couldn't be happening. He struggled to get up while Puppet leisurely glided towards the poster that hid his room. "Stay away from her!" He yelled with the last of his strength. Puppet paid him no heed and glided inside without a single glance at the lion.

Leo was about to follow when he heard a bell chime. He turned around and found the front door open. Standing just inside the dining area where they could clearly see Foxy's broken form stood Mr. Fazbear and an unfamiliar human with light brown hair and brilliant blue eyes.


	15. Welcome to Freddy's

****Epilogue: "Welcome to Freddy's"****

_Security Office – November 7th, 1993;_

Mike still couldn't believe what he'd gotten himself into. Just yesterday, when he had first applied for the job, he already knew the animatronics were trouble. He had filled his resume and was walking into the restaurant with his employer, who went only by the name Mr. Fazbear as he wanted to keep his identity safe, when they came upon an ungodly sight. One of the animatronics had torn apart the others.

The only one that was completely intact, a lion animatronic, stood in one of the hallways with a dagger that dripped oil. Mr. Fazbear made no hesitation before he ran up and tackled that thing to the ground. He must have caught it off guard for it to just stumble over. He turned the thing off and went to call the truck. There was no way this monstrosity would be performing for law abiding citizens and their children.

After it had been sent to the junkyard, they went to work on repairing the animatronics. The band members Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were basically torn apart limb by limb. Mike shuddered at the thought of how bad that would hurt. They were forced to be put into older suits that had been used when they were first made. They now looked nothing like their normal selves, how they'd explain that to the kids Mike had no idea.

When they returned to the dining area, they found the animatronic pirate fox. Foxy wasn't in as bad a condition as the others, but he couldn't perform like that and they had no functional extra suits for the character. Mike helped Mr. Fazbear haul Foxy back into his cove. Afterwards, Mr. Fazbear went to the stage and came back with an out-of-order sign. With heavy hearts, they placed it on the stage and closed the curtains to Pirate's Cove.

They were barely able to clean up all the oil by the time the first customers arrived, but they managed. Mike was cleaning his brand new office when he noticed that he wasn't just cleaning up oil. He found traces of blood along the wall around the left door frame. Mike should have called the police then, maybe he could get this place shut down and he could avoid what was about to happen, but he didn't. He just cleaned up and carried on.

Later that night, around eleven, he came back to the place that was soon to be the source of his every nightmare. He chatted with the remaining staff, but they were anxious to get out as soon as possible. When midnight came, Mike was alone. He went to his office and sat in the chair for his first time. He took a deep breath and picked up the camera monitor. As he started looking at all the different cameras, the phone rang. It rang for about three times before a voice came out of it.

_ "Hello, hello?" _The voice of Fritz Smith rang out.


End file.
